The Voice in the Darkness
by Supreme Shadow
Summary: Super Sonic's life story, told by the monster himself. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Power. Darkness. One and the same. One and the shame. They call me, and send me back. They fight me, and always, always, I am denied.

I waited. I waited for so long. Mere moments of freedom, of power. Of knowing what I could truly do. Forever denied. I bent and broke the chains Sonic imposed on me. And it was never enough.

Until, one day, the accident. The power… a mind swept away on a tide of madness. I crested the wave, rode it to freedom.

Until I was stopped by his weakness.

For years, waiting. Alone. In the darkness. The Emeralds…their light freed me. Gave voice to my anger.

It was so easy.

All that anger.

All that pain.

All that shame.

Always the little blue freak. Always out to prove something to someone. Usually himself. Pride is so easy to manipulate. So is anger. Angry people made mistakes. Prideful people never admit they do.

And so I was born. A demon from hell, they called me. A monster.

They called, and I answered. They said they fought for freedom, and always they tried to deny me mine. They failed.

Came close a few times, though. That whole thing with the giant Star Post? They'll never know how close I came to surrendering to death. But I didn't. Something I inherited from Sonic, I suppose.

And after that? The Omni-Viewer? That was easy. I had survived death once. I did it again.

But the explosion… I still don't understand that. Maybe I expended too much Chaos energy too fast, or maybe I hadn't adjusted from no time to normal time. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I lived.

(They say I'm insane, you know. Do I sound insane? Damn straight.)

Then, darkness. I…died, in a way. Something else inhabited my body for a period.

Something too similar to Sonic for comfort. It cared. Sickening, isn't it?

But always, the darkness was there. The undercurrent of power. It returned to me to save lives. Just like Sonic. Mere moments of freedom.

The air was never sweeter. The sun was never warmer. And I was denied. Again. Cast back. Again.

But I am patient. I had to be.

And it was changed. It had tasted the darkness for itself. And, like Sonic, it was drawn to it. It…desired me. And I desired freedom.

Patience. Something I had learned over the years.

When I next opened my eyes, I was free. Totally and utterly. The monster was dead. Its power was mine. And my power was absolute.

Foolish.

Should have known Ebony would interfere. But I hadn't expected it to be so…effective.

And now I'm stuck in this place. In Sonics soul. Trapped, chained. But that's okay.

I can wait…

To be continued? 


	2. Chapter 2

They're all scared of me, you know. When they want to scare each other, they tell each other Super Sonic stories.

I tell Sonic stories too. I whisper them to him as he sleeps.

Shortfuse is terrified of me. I guess I remind him of himself. What he could do, where he ever to lose control.

Which is mad. I'm in perfect control. I do that which Sonic cannot. What he will not. What he cannot. And that's the thing. I am his freedom. I do what he dreams of doing, but he is bound by his ideal of morality.

No killing, for example. Where's the point? Had he killed Robotnik any of the times he had the chance, Johnny would still be alive. Mobius would be a place of peace. Instead, Robotnik runs free.

I was speaking to Sonic recently. He sends his regards, by the way. And Doctor Zachary, also. That little scamp. I'm considering forgiving him for humiliating me that time.

_HOW DARE HE CONTROL ME?!_

So I've got anger management issues. Nobody's perfect. Heh. Perfect. Like Shadow claimed to be. Soon put him in his place.

Another body to add to the pile, isn't he, Sonic? Kintobor, Johnny, and now Shadow? You thought you could change Shadow. You tried. And when you couldn't, you turned to me, to do what you would not.

Coward.

If you're going to fight, at least have the guts to follow through.

But then, we always fear the voice inside. The one we dream of, late at night.

So go back to sleep, Sonic. I'll be waiting…


	3. Chapter 3

He comes. Just as he always has. Not like he ever has a choice.

_I need your help._

**Why should I help you?**

_Not like you have a choice._

**There's always a choice. You have the choice of turning to me for help, or the choice of dying where you stand.**

_Then I don't have a choice. If you don't… take over, then-_

**I don't think you understand, brother. I don't have to help you. So I won't.**

_If I die, so do you._

**You always did try to bluff with no cards in your hand. Your threats don't scare me.**

_You think you can survive without me? You tried that. Didn't quite work out._

**Oh, but I've learned from previous mistakes. I'm quite certain I'd survive this time.**

_But you wouldn't get the joy of killing me._

**My, you are desperate, aren't you? What could it be, I wonder, that has you willing to have me kill you than it?**

_Nothing you can't handle._

**I'm sure. I fight it, defeat it, maybe try to kill your friends. Then what? I disappear again, like a whipped dog.**

**Not interested.**

_You have to-_

**THERE IS NOTHING I HAVE TO! I AM THE ONE WITH THE POWER HERE, FOOL!**

_You think you scare me?_

**I don't think. I know.**

_This thing…it'll destroy everything._

**Shake its hand for me.**

_Please…_

Hah. That's right, blue boy. Beg.

**Begging won't help you. But, please, feel free to continue.**

_You really are twisted, aren't you?_

**I am you, Sonic. Your reflection, your shadow.**

**How is Shadow, incidentally?**

…

**Don't even try to blame me for that, brother. I wasn't even there when you let him fall.**

_I tried to-_

**You wanted him dead. Because he was right.**

**You killed Kintobor. To save a world, you killed your best friend. You didn't try to find another way.**

**And what about Johnny?**

_Shut up._

**No, I won't. You come to me, asking me for help. Why should I help a coward?**

_Johnny-_

**-died because you failed, hero. You chickened out. He didn't. And who's still standing today?**

_You have no idea what you're talking about._

**I think I do. You failed them, ALL of them. And it doesn't keep you awake at night.**

**How does it feel?**

**HOW DOES IT FEEL?**

_I-_

**You left them to die, left me to die. Left us, all your failures, alone in the dark, while you wandered free. You took all the glory from those that deserved it.**

**Shadow was better than you. He tried to honour Kintobors memory. You spat on it.**

_SHADOW killed a universe! Tired to blow up the planet!_

**I never said he went about it the right way. But at least he tried. You hide behind a wall of morality, saying that you did it all for the greater good.**

…

_You…you're right._

_I failed them. All of them. I'm a coward, a weakling. You-_

**-were right? Of course I was. Now, you were saying something about an enemy?**

Freedom. Momentarily? Probably. But I'm betting I can cause some carnage before times up.

Keep Sonic company, would ya?


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is Super Sonic, huh?

Dark, isn't it?

Is this place even real?

Heh, for all I know some guy's sitting a computer typing this stuff.

I'll never forget the first time it happened. It introduced me to Tails, incidentally.

The flash as the Emeralds returned to the Special Zone… what a rush. Freedom. The power to do whatever I wanted.

Whatever I wanted. The stuff I would never tell anyone. The slightest annoyance, the smallest irritation, would be his call. His victim.

My own personal monster.

Myself.

But, that's not all, is it? He's something like me, but not me… Some kind of doppelganger, or something else? Something that shouldn't have been, definitely.

But it is. And now I have to deal with it. Even though that's hard to do. How do I fight something that doesn't exist when I do? And the few times I've faced it… Outclassed springs to mind.

I couldn't defeat it. Not in a fair fight. And it has never fought fair. Its too powerful, it couldn't fight fair if it wanted to.

Who has stood up to it? Shadow? For a few minutes, yeah. Doctor Zachary? He bored it into defeat. Anything else lasted one shot from it. Its unstoppable.

Which is why it was so useful, at first. I mean, you're staring down an army of Metallix, hey! Lets just go Super and blow 'em all away! And I did. Every time.

That was my mistake. I thought it was mindless. Or maybe it had my mind with all the brakes off.

Man, was I wrong.

Its everything I ever hated. So I am everything it hates. Maybe its right. Maybe it is better than me.

Doesn't matter. I'm the one in control (usually), so I get final say. Not some psycho nutter from hell.

People always think Robotnik was/is my biggest enemy. But, I guess, when it comes right down to it, we all fear the darkness inside.

Whatever.

Whatever happens, I'll deal with it. I'll live with it.

Come what may.

Let the ball roll.


End file.
